Mass effect Andromeda
by Fokusas
Summary: One spectre with sentient starship tried to bring reapers. Will other spectre with another sentient starship manage to save everyone or will it doom everyone?


**A.N. Hello to my fellow readers. Those who don't know me I am big fan of Stargate and Avatar:The last airbender. Those who know me know what to expect :D**

 **A several months ago i started to read fanfictions about Mass effect. It all started when i found some good ME crossovers with my favorite shows mentioned earlier. I also must apologize those who came here expecting new story, because this isn't it. It's just some ideas i want to share with you. The name is just lazy mix of those two shows. So has anyone thought about making crossover between Mass Effect and Andromeda? I looked and there is none! Why? I didn't play ME so all my knowledge comes from digs in wiki and fanfictions. Apparently this Sheppard dude (male or female) run around galaxy, shoots bad guys, bangs aliens and try to save everyone from genocidal robots. Now imagine what would happen if there will be Andromeda Ascendant there. Both shows have somewhat similar tech, but like in other crossovers some ME techs kinda sucks compared with other part with whom its crossed if it also features starships.**

 **For those that don't know Andromeda Ascendant is sentient starship captained by Heracles. Heracles in space is other name Andromeda is known. :D This ship is one of flagships of old and new System Commonwealths. She was built in shipyards adobe Earth. There exist some similar techs like mass reducing tech that help Andromeda Ascendant reach high speed (40 PSL (Percentage of the Speed of Light)). The ship is very maneuverable compared to its size and could out run anything in sublight speed. ME has eezo (can make mass negative), Andromeda has Gravity field generator (makes mass =1kg). Also did i mentioned AI or that Andromeda can shoot missiles at 90+ PSL and could easily single handedly destroy planets or whole system?**

 **In ME you have Joker and EDI. In Andromeda you have Harper and Romie (avatar of Andromeda Ascendant) (and later Doyle). In other words we have similar human X AI couple. Both men are hopeless and fall in love with the ship.**

 **The real question is if Universe can handle to have both commander Sheppard and Heracles at same time without imploding itself from sheer awesomeness or stupidness. :D**

 **I would like to know what you think about it. Put your thoughts in reviews. Maybe someone with rich knowledge of Mass effect and Andromeda that read this and your reviews may decide to wrote something.**

 **Last thing. I must add sacred line that almost all fanfiction have :D. I don't own neither Mass effect nor Andromeda.  
**

 **Also here is something i wrote how both universes meet.  
**

„Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! This is SSV Normandy! We suffered heavy damage from unknown enemy!" Joker was screaming hoping that someone would hear their pleas for help even when he knew that chance for that was slim, but he didn't want to abandon his ship. Well, it technically wasn't his, but he was the pilot of this ship and some even joked he may grew into ship if he spends all his time sitting in one place.

"Come one Joker, we have to get out of here!" Commander Sheppard told to his pilot.

"No! I wouldn't …. Oh no! There is second unknown contact! Looks like dreadnought size! Now we are totally busted!" Joker was in process of arguing with Sheppard, but was interrupted by ping on one of many screens he was managing.

"That's just another reason for us to leave!" Commander urged Joker. Joker with some rough help from Sheppard was in process of standing up when another ping on console attracted his attention. This time it was incoming communication alert. Joker hit the screen and message started to play.

"SSV Normandy this is Andromeda Ascendant answering to your distress call … zsddfsb … ready to provide assistance." Joker looked at another screen and it shown that there was an only single contact left. The dreadnought!

"This is SSV Normandy; the help will be greatly appreciated. Ohm, just to clarity things. Who are you guys? Are you this huge contact we have on scanners?"

"Yes, you can dock in cargo bay A illuminated by lights." Both Joker and Sheppard looked how huge shadow passed above them and then pulled maneuver that should be impossible for this type of ship. Now they got to see their rescuer in all her beauty as it perfectly aligned with them, but did no other action. The ship was massive and truly marvelous, like nothing they ever seen before. They also noticed that it was battle scarred with lots of strange things attached to it like leaches attach to body. Just who the hell where those guys?

"Roger that Andromeda Ascendant, preparing for docking maneuver." Joker sat in his chair with Sheppard giving him questionable look.

"Are you sure that's right idea, Joker? We don't even know who runs that ship."

"They don't try to blow us up. That's good enough for me." Joker replied. He guided Normandy to huge cargo bay at same time thinking if it could fit them or how to keep his ship in one place and prevent it from shattering to pieces. The space in cargo bay was just enough to fit them and after this huge ship's cargo bay doors closed, Joker finally relaxed in his place. There was still possibility that anyone running this ship could board them, but he didn't wanted to think about this. If they wanted to harm them they could have blown them in space when they could or just run then over. Also Normandy was in no shape to go anywhere without breaking and would require extensive repairs maybe even year in dry dock. Hell, the command may even decide to decommission it and gave them new ship. The sensors and other diagnostic hardware were spewing error messages about every kind of malfunction and Joker could imagine just how bad it looked on the outside.

"Looks like the atmosphere outside has normalized and is within limits of acceptable for humans and other races. Or maybe that's just another malfunction. Gravity too looks normal .Guess that removes Volus out of list." Joker looked at information provided for him in one of screens.

"I am going to look and greet our host. Joker see if you can contact Alliance or Council they need to know what happened. Also how are escape-pods? Did they leave the system already?"

"I'll see what I can do. That is if I find any ship's system that don't curse with all those errors they are spewing in my face. Have fun playing diplomat. I know you love it." Joker replied, but Sheppard was already gone. "On the other hand, you can be your regular self."

Commander Sheppard looked around and tried to find best course to leave Normandy. The docking section was unavailable since there was no electricity to operate and it would be too much waste of time to open both doors manually. At this time it would be better to use one of huge holes for exit. Normandy looked like Swiss cheese so it wasn't hard to find way out of ship, but he couldn't return same way. He also kept his helmet on just in case there was malfunction and atmosphere was not as hospitable as the sensors told him. After thinking for minute commander Sheppard jumped down to look for their savior. He didn't need to look for long and found human woman in unknown uniform standing nearby. _When did she get here?_ The woman wasn't wearing any protective gear so that meant the atmosphere was capable to sustain them.

"Hello. Welcome onboard Andromeda Ascendant. Who are you?" The woman asked. Sheppard looked her from eyes to toes as if trying to identify her or the uniform she was wearing. It was strange and unknown at same time he noted that this maybe military and not civilian. She also sounded familiar, but he didn't know why. There was also what could pass for side arm strapped on her belt. _Definitely military. Black ops maybe?_ John spent so much time with aliens so now all humans looked same for him. At this time he was glad that this was humans ship, because it would be hard time if this was turrians, or even worse battarians ship.

"Lieutenant Commander John Sheppard. Citadel Spectre. Systems Alliance, N7. Permission to come on board?" Sheppard snapped perfect salute. He didn't know who this woman was, but it was better to treat her like superior. The woman looked at him for second as if processing all information, and then mirrored gesture.

"Permission granted. You can call me Romie. Is there anyone needing urgent medical attention?" Now identified woman as Romie asked and at same time commander could see interior cargo bay doors open and several robot looking things came inside. Commander was momentary startled and thought that those were geth, but how geth could be on human ship? His instincts told him that he should fight, but cold mind prevailed, if they wanted them dead they could have easily done that earlier. The machines moved closer and John could see that they weren't geth, but simple robots or droids. Spend too much time fighting geth and you will start to see them anywhere. The woman was still standing and didn't show any reaction.

"Is there anyone needing urgent medical attention?" She repeated her question.

"There should be about twenty one crew members on board Normandy that would require medical attention, but I don't know how many are still alive. I am only sure about one. We lost some good men and women today. Who are you? Also did you rescue my crew in escape pods?" Sheppard asked after he recovered.

"I am Andromeda, but you can call me Romie. You are onboard System Commonwealth Glorious Heritage Class heavy cruiser Andromeda Ascendant. Your crew and their escape pods were successfully fished and are currently resting in cargo bay B." Romie answered with calm tone.

"Did you meant System All…" Commander Sheppard wanted to clarify, but was interrupted when Rommie grabbed stick she had stick in her belt and took combat position, proving Sheppard's suspicion that it was weapon.

"Intruder alert!" Romie declared and moved toward doors.

"Maybe it's just may crew?" Commander asked unsure of what to do. Was he and his crew those intruders and it all was just elaborate trap to capture them all alive. Was this Cerberus vessel? He didn't need to wait long for an answer.

"No, your crew is securely clocked in cargo bay B. There is someone that shouldn't be here that isn't part of crew. Magog!"


End file.
